Misfortunes & Misunderstandings
by XXhopelesslyinloveXX
Summary: Bella Swan has spent her entire life being trained to serve Vampires. After being sold on the black market to the Cullens, Bella must face a series of misfortunes and misunderstandings. Can Bella survive all that is placed in her path? Or will she fall at the hands of her Sir?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

I haven't written in a very long time, but this story has been a little reoccurring dream of mine. Well, bits and pieces are anyway. I really hope you like it! Aaaand away we go!

_I did some editing on this chapter after re-reading. I wrote it on my iPod at the time, so I'm sorry for the mistakes._

_Disclaimer: This story and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. She just lets her humble twilight subjects and fans use them ;)_

Chapter 1~ The Slaughter House

Bella Swan's entire life had been spent preparing her for this moment. She stood infront of a long mirror uncomfortably adjusting the skin tight, corseted, black dress that she had been put into. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath, trying to block out the noise of the other girls packed in to the small dark room with her.

She started when she felt a large, cold hand squeeze her shoulder just short of painfully. She looked up into the black eyes rimmed in red that she knew so well. She knew that no matter what became of her today, those eyes would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Remember, Isabella," he said clamping even more painfully down on her shoulder, "should no one purchase you today, you will be mine and you will return home with me. Just think of all the fun we will have."

Bella flinched when he reached up to stroak her cheek. The only thing Bella ever hoped and prayed for was to be bought at one of these auctions for the sole fact that it would get her away from Sir. She had seen the things he was capable of, and she was nearing an age where she was no longer suitable to be sold. This would be her last auction, and if no one bought her she could only imagine the horrible things Sir would do to her.

The auctioneer called the girls to line up at that moment giving Bella a chance to escape from Sir. He waved to her and blew her a sickening, toothy kiss as she joined the other girls. She closed her eyes again; it was the only thing she could do to stop the bile fron rising up in her throat.

The line was long this time around, and Bella couldn't decide whether or not she thought that was a good thing. They always sent the youngest first, not that it would matter since Bella was nearing 18 and therefore one of the oldest and last girls there. Bella couldn't help but take notice of how much they all looked like small lambs being led through a slaughter house to their deaths. _That's most certainly what it would be for her,_ Bella thought.

They were led down a dark, damp hallway that would eventually lead to a stage she could not see yet, and told to line up with their backs to the left side of the hall, facing the wall. Bella heard the auctioneer call the name of the first girl and tensed looking to her left towards the stage.

She saw a small brunette next to her who couldn't have passed for more than 15 because of how small her features were. The girl's face was coated in soot and she was shaking terribly. There was a tall, beautiful blonde next to the brunette with her arm around her, looking just as panicked, but still trying to calm her friend down none the less. She had never seen either of them and assumed that they must be new.

Bella reached out a comforting hand and touched the small brunette's arm. Both the blonde and brunette looked at her with shocked expressions. Normally the other girls never socialized with anyone they didn't know, but Bella had been through this enough times to know what both of the girls were feeling. Something about the two of them reminded her of herself, and she knew she wished someone would have watched out for her all those years ago.

"What are your names?" she asked bringing her face closer towards the brunette's and allowing her arm to reach around the small girl to touch her blonde friend's hand as well.

"I'm Rosalie and this is my friend Alice," said the blonde.

"My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella if you want," she told them with a small smile as she heard another name being called to the stage. "You two must be fairly new here. I've never seen you before."

"We're foster sisters. They came in the middle of the night, killed our family, and kidnapped us. They kept talking about how we would sell higher because we were virgins." Rosalie told Bella.

Bella nodded sympathetically. Her parents had unfortunately not been killed after they had sold her to Sir to pay off their debts. Sir had yet to cash in on the fact that she was a virgin, but she secretly knew that he was the one who wanted to take that from her. She shuddered just thinking about it.

"How old are you?" Alice asked in a small voice. Her shaking had gotten less pronounced now, but Bella and Rosalie still had their arms wrapped around her.

"I'm 18. I was sold at the age of ten to pay off my parents debts. This is to be my last auction before I officially belong to the man that my parents gave me to," Bella told the two girls honestly.

Rosalie looked astounded. She was trying to figure out how someone could sell their own child into a world of such misery, and how Bella had turned out so kind and caring from being in such a harsh environment.

"How old are you two?" Bella asked quietly. They were nearing the front of the line now and Bella was starting to feel nervous and ill.

"I'm 16 and Rosalie is 18," Alice responded. "They said that if Rosalie wasn't bought they were going to send her to a whore house where unmated vampire men went to quench their urges."

"You two will be bought. Don't worry too much either. Most of the people out there are just looking for house servants," Bella said trying to calm their nerves.

Just then a large man grabbed Rosalie and pulled her away from Alice and Bella. Alice cried out for her sister, but Bella held Alice back, while trying to whisper calming words in her ear. Bella knew that if Alice attacked those men she would be severely punished, just as she had been not too long ago. Rosalie kicked against the man and tried to fight him but it was useless and she knew it. She was dragged on to the stage just as Alice slumped in Bella's arms.

Rose looked out at the crowed of vampires before her. She realized that Bella was right and there were many families here but there were also very many single men. The auctioneer called for bidding to start and Rosalie started to sweat. She heard many voices start the bidding, but couldn't tell where they were coming from. One was coming from a tall blonde vampire with red eyes and a malicious, toothy smile. The other bid was coming from perhaps the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was tall and extremely muscular with short brown hair and kind golden eyes. The ugly man an her handsome stranger went back and forth for a while before her hero finally seemed to get irritated and bid a full million dollars for her. The red eyed man did not counter and Rosalie was led off of the stage towards the collection room.

Bella had watched the whole exchange and was silently terrified when Sir had bid on Rosalie. She was so glad the golden eyed man had taken her. She knew he was a Cullen. They were the kindest vampire family to walk the planet supposedly. There was the leader Carlisle and his mate Esme, and their three "sons": Emmett who had bid on Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. Bella wished she would go to a family like that, but she didn't have much time to focus on that before a resigned Alice was being dragged out of her arms and on to the stage.

Bella watched again as Sir bid on one of her new friends and quaked with fear. Alice would never survive him. She was too small and delicate. She was surprised however when she realized that Sir was bidding against Jasper Cullen for Alice. Again Sir lost to a Cullen and Bella was glad for it.

Bella sighed as the large man dragged her up on stage. Sir caught her eye and smiled maliciously at her. She cringed. She knew no one would bid on her as the auctioneer called out her name. She was plain and boring with her mousy brown hair and brown eyes, nothing special Sir had told her once. She would go to Sir and die a slow, painful death at his hands.

She looked up surprised when she heard the most beautiful voice in the world call out a higher sum then Sir had. She searched for the voice and found a messy tuft of bronze hair and gold eyes. She gasped, a Cullen wanted her. Her knees nearly have out. A bidding war insued until her bronze haired hero called out a sum that no man could match. They were an old family with an abundance of wealth and little did Bella know but this man would have given his whole fortune for her. The auctioneer shouted sold and Bella started to cry tears of joy. She would not be going to Sir. She would be going with Alice and Rosalie to The Cullens'. There was hope for her yet.

The three girls hugged in the sold room as they were led to a large truck with the Cullen crest on it by three men. None of the three happy girls noticed the looks the men have eachother as they helped the girls into the carriage and loosely chained them to the floor. But they would soon understand what those looks meant.

Please Rate and Review!

XOXO

~XXhopelesslyinloveXX


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I'm going to College here in a couple of months and I will try to update as much as possible. Reviews are greatly excepted. I'd love to hear what you all are thinking. Also a little warning__**: This chapter will contain dark and mature content. If you can't handle torture themes and suggested rape then please just skip over this chapter or skim until you find a "Safe" place. **__I hope you guys enjoy, and please let me know what you think. _

_Disclaimer: These are Stephanie Meyer's Characters. She's just letting me borrow them for my use :)_

_~XXhopelesslyinloveXX_

* * *

Chapter 2~ Innocence Lost

The back of the truck was quiet now at the late hour. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie had spent a good hour talking about the auction, not giving a care in the world to the two men in the back of the truck watching them with appraising eyes. Bella told them all she knew about the Cullen's. Rosalie and Alice listened intently as Bella told them that the Cullen's were supposed to be the kindest vampire family in the country, and that they feed off of animals instead of humans. Bella suspected that they would be personal maids to the men that had bought them. All three of them were thankful that the man with the blonde hair and black eyes had bought them, Bella even more so than the other two.

Now, it was dark in the back of the truck and the girls and their guards were asleep, or so it appeared anyway. The guards waited a good two hours after the girls had fallen asleep, just to be certain, before they got up and started to move on hands and knees, slowly and quietly towards the girls. They planned to leave the older brunette alone she was plain and not worth the trouble. They just wanted the pretty blonde and younger brunette. The men were sure that since the Cullen's had probably bought the girls as house maids, they wouldn't mind if the men had a little taste of their girls. The men had heard that the girls were virgins and just wanted a taste of the two prettiest. Neither of them had ever had a virgin before. They smiled wickedly as they reached Alice and Rosalie and started to release their chains.

Bella, who had always been a light sleeper because of Sir, heard the men shuffling on the floor as they got closer and closer. It wasn't until she heard the slight rattling of chains that Bella opened her eyes just a smidge. The men were seated on either side of Rosalie and Alice, releasing the chains that held them down. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and was pleading in her head for both of the girls to wake up. They didn't until the men guarding them grabbed them roughly and started to pull them to opposite ends of the truck away from Bella.

Rosalie screamed when she felt someone's rough hands grab her. She kicked and tried to fight the person, noting that her hands and legs were free. She started to panic when she felt the man grabbing at her skin. Alice on the other hand woke up and started crying as the man holding her started to touch her roughly.

Bella opened her eyes fully and tried to quickly figure out a plan. She couldn't very well let these two innocent girls be violated because Bella had seen a lot of the world in Sir's house and she knew what those men were going to do. Bella could only think of one plan and it would cause her to lose the one thing she held precious. She knew what she had to do, she couldn't let Rosalie and Alice face this. They would never survive. Bella, on the other hand, knew she had a chance to survive that kind of attack, she had spent all day mentally preparing her self for Sir to take her. Bella could do it. She told herself to man up just as one man managed to rip Rosalie's shirt.

She took a deep breath and tried to put herself out of her head. "Oi fuck faces!" The men stopped and looked at Bella incredulously, as if no one has ever talked to them like that before.

"Yes you! Tubby and Ass Face!" Bella shouted. "Take me! Take me you ugly pieces of shit! You don't deserve those two beautiful girls. Fucking take me you pricks. You can do as you please, just leave those two alone. They're to good to be spoiled by your ugly, dumb asses."

"Bella, no!" Rosalie called.

"Shut up, Bitch," the man holding her said, clamping a hand down on her mouth, just as the man holding Alice stood and dragged Alice back over to where Bella and the chains were.

"I say," the blonde haired man huffed, trying to shove Alice quickly back into her chains, "that if the little bitch wants to be fucked, we should grant her wish."

The ginger holding Rosalie followed the blonde's lead and both began chaining Alice and Rosalie back up. The blonde was done first and began undoing Bella's chains quickly with a malicious smirk.

"Dumb bitch doesn't know what she's gotten herself into," the ginger sneered.

The blonde nodded in agreement, grabbed Bella by her hair, and started dragging her slowly to the middle of the truck. "Come on princess time to get what you deserve for talking to us so badly."

It was all Bella could do to try to move her legs and walk awkwardly behind the man who had her hair. She looked back at Alice and Rosalie and mouthed for them to close their eyes, hoping they saw and listened to her.

The blonde dragged her around in front of him and forced her to her knees. "Now, princess," he said forcing her head up so she could meet his cold blue eyes, "we really didn't want you're boring ass, but since you asked so nicely what kind of gentlemen would we be if we didn't give you what you want. Now I'm Mike and my friend over there is Tyler but we'd love to hear some more of that pretty mouth. I'm sure it will get you very far."

Bella spat at the disgusting man in front of her, and glared at him with dark eyes. Mike just laughed in her face, enjoying the Bella's feisty attitude. He and Tyler would have a fun time breaking this one.

Bella felt someone, she assumed Tyler, grab her arms tight behind her back and tie them together with rough synthetic rope of some kind. It rubbed uncomfortably on her wrists and she grimaced. That would definitely leave a mark. It was about a two day journey to the Cullen's. They were half a day in and counting food and sleeping breaks Bella thought she would only have to deal with about a day and a half of whatever these men had to throw at her. She would keep that in mind and it would be her mantra.

Mike laughed at her grimace. "It's going to get so much worse, princess. Now be a good girl and open that mouth wide," he said as he began to unbutton his pants and Tyler followed his lead. Bella narrowed her eyes. This was something she was used to. Just because Sir never had sex with her didn't mean that he didn't use her for other things, but she wasn't about to cooperate and do as they said just because she had done this before. Bella saw Mike's hand twitch and was able to prepare herself for the hard smack that landed across her face. She had had worse, and she smirked up at her attacker, cocking an eyebrow. Mike just laughed at her.

"We have other ways of getting you to open your mouth, princess." Mike said nodding to Tyler, who gripped Bella's jaw harshly and forced it open causing her to wince in pain. Mike wasted no time in forcing himself down Bella's throat.

Rosalie and Alice had done what Bella asked and closed their eyes, but that didn't stop them from hearing some of what was going on. They both were in awe of the kind girl who had comforted them in the auction house, and saved them from horrible fates in that truck. They knew that Bella Swan would be their closest friend, and they each vowed that they would do anything to protect the kind girl who protected them once they got out of this truck. They just hoped Bella would survive what was coming to her.

Mike and Tyler took turns using Bella's mouth for their own pleasure, they made sure Bella swallowed every drop of what they gave her, laughing at the disgusted faces she pulled and the way she tried to wiggle out of their grasps. The small brunette would certainly be a fun one for the two to play with.

Soon, they grew tired of Bella's mouth and Mike pulled out a large silver switchblade. Bella flinched at the sight of the knife. If Mike noticed he didn't let on. Sir had used one just like it on her, only his intent wasn't cutting off her clothes. Sir used his blade to punish Bella. Bella let out a slow, shuddering breath while Mike slowly began cutting her clothes off.

"You're both pathetic, you know that right? Is this the only way you can get women? You have to rape them in the back of your little truck because no real woman will have sex with your ugly asses?" Bella mocked. She wanted them to be angry with her so they wouldn't turn back to Alice and Rosalie.

Bella's statement infuriated Mike. He grabbed a now naked Bella by the throat, forcing her to the floor, while directing Tyler to tie Bella to two little rings she hadn't noticed were in the floor.

"Listen here you stupid slut," Mike said while pressing the switchblade against Bella's throat. "If you keep running your mouth like that I'll make sure you don't enjoy it.

Bella swallowed, feeling the cold metal press against her skin, but she knew she had to keep fighting. She had to keep Mike mad to keep them away from her friends.

She stared Mike down unblinkingly. "I wouldn't enjoy it anyway. You're so small I doubt I'd even feel it."

That was the last straw for Mike. He was out for vengeance now. He flipped her over roughly forcing her to bend at an uncomfortable angle on her knees. Mike held her jaw in his hand, and ordered Tyler to shut her up. With Tyler in her mouth Bella wasn't expecting the sharp painful thrust that came from Mike suddenly taking her virginity.

Over the course of the next day and a half they would violate Bella in almost everyway possible. Bella stayed snarky, rude, and sarcastic all the way through. Mike and Tyler never got bored just as Bella had guessed. They were constantly thinking up punishments for her. Sometimes they would break her fingers or toes, burn her, or beat her. Mike had indeed taken notice to the way Bella reacted to his knife and the various scars along her body. He spent a lot of time thinking of where to give her cuts; sometimes on her back, others her arms, but his favorite place was her feet because she would lose all of her composure and scream like a bitch. That was always the hardest time for Rose and Alice because they knew Bella was really in pain. She hardly made a sound for any of the other punishments, other than yelling insults at her attackers.

By the time they got to the Cullen's, two long days after they were bought, Bella was thoroughly exhausted and bleeding and hoping for a better future while stuck inside her own head as they dressed her in new clothes, Alice and Rosalie hadn't slept, and Mike and Tyler were extremely satisfied with themselves.

* * *

_Let me know what you thought about the chapter. It's a little long and a lot intense, but I couldn't stop writing. _

_XOXO _

_~XXhopelesslyinloveXX_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright so I know that last chapter was really intense. This one will be too. No happy endings for Bella just yet. Please let me know what you guys think! Also this is up a little sooner than I planned because I honestly_

_Disclaimer: All rights to Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. She just lets us use them and drag them through the mud on occasion_

* * *

Chapter 3~ The Darkness

As the truck stopped Mike ordered Tyler to escort Rosalie and Alice to the house. Tyler being the good sidekick that he was, unchained the girls grabbed each by the back of the neck and walked them uncomfortably out of the back of the truck. Mike chose to take Bella himself. He grabbed her by the hair, lifted her roughly to her torn and battered feet, and dragged her out of the truck after Tyler and the girls.

Bella gasped when she saw the large, modern almost entirely glass house that she laid before her to. Bits and pieces here and there were made of wood, but it was almost singularly glass and at least several stories tall. Bella couldn't focus on the house for very long, though. She was more focused on the pain in her feet caused by the gravel of the drive that led to the front door, and the ache she felt within every fiber of her being. Her stomach was protesting horribly because Mike and Tyler had refused to feed her, and she was trying very hard not to be sick on Mike's shoes. He would certainly kick her in the face for it.

Tyler knocked on a high arched door once the small group was all together after waiting for Bella and Mike to reach them. They were led inside and down a brightly lit hallway that eventually led to a large entry way by none other than Carlisle Cullen. He didn't seem to notice the severely injured Bella, who was having a hard time staying upright and walking. Mike was hiding her behind the other three in front of him.

The Cullen men were standing in front of a large double staircase. Each of the boys had a broad smile on their face. They had been waiting 100 years to find mates, but as soon as those girls walked on stage they knew that they had found the loves of their lives. They were angels in that hell, clean and pure, and waiting to be saved by the brothers. Carlisle went and stood in front of his sons. He was so happy that they had finally found mates. He gestured that Mike and Tyler should release the girls. Tyler let go of Alice and Rosalie who instantly looked back at their friend. Mike let Bella go without warning and he and Tyler walked calmly from the building. Bella felt her legs begin to give out. Thankfully her new friends were there waiting. They caught Bella around the waist, wrapped her arms around their shoulders, and helped her stand. She could barely raise her head.

Jasper took one look at Bella and fell to his knees. He stared incredulously at his brother's mate. The pain radiating off of her was immense. He couldn't figure out how she was still conscious let alone almost standing. Carlisle, worried for his son, rushed to Jasper's side.

"Son?" he whispered placing a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"She needs help. Edward's mate, she needs help," Jasper gasped out.

Edward, feeling his mate's pain emanate from Jasper, rushed to her side, but froze when he caught her sent. It had changed just slightly, and you wouldn't notice it if you hadn't been obsessing over her sent like Edward had the past few days. He stood shaking with his fists clenched and growled low and menacing in his chest. She was no longer innocent. "You're not a virgin," he said coldly.

Bella shook off her friend's supporting arms, mustered all of the strength she had left, and stood straight, facing down her mate. Jasper's eyes widened. He couldn't fathom how she was doing this. He had tried sending her numbing feelings, but he knew it wasn't affecting her because her pain hadn't dulled in the slightest. He remembered Edward saying he couldn't read her mind, and he wondered if she could be some sort of powerful shield.

"Please, don't be mad," Bella said reaching for the beautiful bronze haired man that had bought her willing him to understand.

"What did you do?" he said narrowing his eyes at Bella.

Carlisle, after making sure Jasper was alright, sensing a hostile situation moved to grab his eldest son's shoulder.

"I did it to protect my friends." Bella said, pleading with the Cullen men to understand.

"So what? I'm supposed to believe you let yourself be physically assaulted by some men in order to save two girls you've never met until the day of the auction? Right." Edward's tone was ice as he shook off Carlisle's hand. He didn't care for what she had to say. She had betrayed him and their bond. She meant nothing to him now. He had been lonely for two hundred years before her. He could be lonely for a hundred more for all he cared. He wanted someone who would respect herself and him. He turned to head up the staircase and away from the two bit whore who had betrayed him.

"Please," Bella said limping after him, "please, you have to believe me. I did it to save my friends."

"I don't care. You mean nothing to me. I could never trash like you," Edward said as his anger flared at her pleading words. He turned around with his hand raised, and caught Bella across the face with his right hand, the hand he wore the ring Carlisle gave him on. The ring cut into the flesh of Bella's face, slicing from the edge of her jaw to the corner of her mouth.

Bella cradled her wounded face as she watched her bronze haired boy stomp up the stairs. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out, and for the first time in years Bella started to cry. Rosalie and Alice made a move to get to Bella, but before they could she collapsed, hitting her head hard on the marble floor of the entrance hall. Bella sank gratefully into the darkness that surrounded her.

* * *

_Please let me know what you guys think. Rate and Review away. _

_~XXhopelesslyinloveXX_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm actually surprisingly happy with the reviews that I got. You're not supposed to like Edward, yet anyway. He's supposed to grovel and beg for forgiveness. If Bella ever wakes up that is. So, I guess I'm saying thank you for hating my Edward because if we're being honest here, I really don't like him either. _

_Disclaimer: These are Stephanie Meyer's characters. I just bend them to my will on __occasion. _

_Here's Chapter 4. Hate away ;)_

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ All sorts of Hell

Carlisle instantly went in to doctor mode as he rushed to Bella's side. He checked her vitals and frowned at what he found.

"I need to get her up to my office, now. Emmett would you mind carrying her, and Jasper can you take the girls to their rooms?" Carlisle asked, looking desperately at his sons.

"Oh hell no," Rosalie said rather loudly.

"Yeah, no offense Mr. Cullen, but this girl literally saved our lives. We're coming to your office with you," Alice interjected as politely as she could manage.

"Oh, and just so you know, her name is Isabella, but she prefers Bella," Rosalie said.

Carlisle nodded at the girls and their request. He gestured for Emmett to pick the young girl up. He was mentally berating himself. He couldn't understand how he had missed just how badly off poor Bella was. He rushed up to his office and started setting up, so that he was mostly ready when Emmett and Jasper arrived with the girls. He would save this girl that he had somehow over looked.

Emmett was careful to support Bella's head and neck to prevent any further head injury. He lead Jasper and the girls up through the maze of stairs and hallways to Carlisle's second floor office. Jasper stepped quickly in front of him, opening the office door. He held it open for Emmett and the girls. Emmett sighed as he set the small, broken brunette on top of the sterile, silver operating table in Carlisle's office. He couldn't help but compare her to a little china doll, even with her matted hair and the large cut dripping blood down her chin and neck. She smelled delicious, but Emmett could never hurt one of his brothers' mates. Emmett was going to have a little talk with Edward. He had acted out of line. He should have seen the truth in her words in Alice, and his precious Rosalie's thoughts. He sighed stepping away from the table.

"I'm going to go tell mom what happened. I'm sure she'll want to know," he announced to Carlisle, who was finishing setting up. Emmett whisked away to find his mother, Esme, and tell her everything that he knew so far.

Jasper pulled up two chairs for the girls just as Carlisle finished preparing. He looked grimly at the girls as he approached Bella with a small pair of scissors.

"You may want to sit," he said to Alice and Rosalie.

"Girls, I promise I'll tell you everything that I'm doing to Bella, and what I find. Right now, she's breathing on her own, but if she stops I may have to intubate her. The first thing I'm going to do is check for any head injuries or neck injuries. My senses are very heightened, and I've been practicing medicine for hundreds of years. I'm almost as good as most X-Ray and MRI machines," Carlisle told the girls placing the pair of scissors on to a small silver tray by the operating table.

Carlisle sighed. He felt Bella's neck to make sure no bones were broken or out of place. The smell of her blood floated around her and it was almost a struggle for the good doctor. Next he examined Bella's head. There was no external bleeding from her fall, but there was a fairly large bump. He closed his eyes, focused all of his senses, and placed his nose very close to various places on her head. He could smell no blood pooling in her skull, but he assumed that because of the large bump there would be some swelling in her brain.

"Alright girls, there's some good news here. There is nothing in her neck that is out of place. Bella does, however, have a fairly large bump on her head, as well as some swelling due to the bump. Now due to the severity of the injury to her cheek, I'm going to stitch that up very quickly. If you are squeamish or don't like needles I suggest you look away," Carlisle informed them solemnly. Alice looked down at her hands, and Jasper placed a comforting hand on her back. Rosalie, on the other hand, was staring straight at him unflinchingly.

Carlisle turned and picked up the small curved needle and thread that he would need. He flinched when he looked at Bella's face. His eldest son had never done anything like this before. He was always a perfect gentleman. He couldn't understand why Rosalie and Alice's thoughts didn't placate him, and why he acted so irrationally. He would have to have a talk with his son.

Emmett came in with a smaller, carmel haired woman trailing behind him, just as Carlisle began stitching the gash in Bella's face. The woman gasped and whispered a small "Oh my goodness." Rosalie and Alice looked at her quickly. Rose sighed and visibly relaxed when she saw Emmett, but cocked her head at him when she saw the woman.

"Rosalie, Alice, I would like to introduce you to my mother for all intents and purposes, Esme Cullen," Emmett said leading her towards where the girls were, and pulling up another chair for her.

"I am so sorry that you girls are here on such unfortunate circumstances. I was so happy when my sons had told me they found mates. Edward has never acted so rash or angry before. I don't understand it. Oh, but you girls are so beautiful. All of you. It's such a pleasure to have you here, even if it's not at the most happy of times," Esme spoke softly.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Unfortunately, I cannot say we have seen such a good side of your other son at the moment, but I can assure you that I feel much the same about Emmett as he does me. He has done nothing to incur my anger like Edward. Who I can assure you I will be talking with once Bella is set up and stable in her room," Rosalie said as Alice nodded, agreeing with her sister.

"Girls I'm going to have to cut Bella's clothes to get them off of her. I have to do this in order to examine and treat her injuries. I promise I will treat her with the utmost respect while doing this," Carlisle said holding up the scissors with a sad look in his eyes.

"That's fine Mr. Cullen. Just help her," Alice pleaded quietly.

"I'll do everything I can. Emmett, Jasper, I may need your help turning Bella over so I can see her back eventually." Carlisle instructed.

Carlisle proceeded to do his work and examine Bella while everyone sat around silently with bated breath for Carlisle to finish his examination. He turned back to his family when he was done examining Bella's front with a pained look on his face.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked sharply.

"On the plus side, Bella has no internal bleeding in her organs. She does have some fractured ribs which I will wrap after get a good look at her back. There are some small cuts and scrapes on her upper chest which aren't too bad, but there are some pretty nasty bite marks further down. There are also some quite a few cuts which will need stitches, as well as some that won't, on her stomach and upper thighs. Her feet are pretty bad, and while I will be able to stitch them up for her, she may not have feeling in her soles or some of her toes. Now for some news that might upset you. Bella has severe tearing in her vaginal channel and uterus. She will not be able to have children due to the scaring and tearing. Not that you can have children with vampires, but still, it's not something that should be unwillingly taken away from a woman," Carlisle informed them through clenched teeth.

Alice dropped her head into her hands, accepting the comfort that came from Jasper's hand on her shoulder. Esme clasped her hands over her mouth, and Rosalie stood up rather abruptly, slamming her chair back to the ground. She was fuming. She wanted to hunt those two little slime balls down and rip the flesh from their bones, slowly, and with a dull knife. Emmett walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. It was only then that her posture slumped, her strong exterior cracked, and she began to sob openly in Emmet's arms.

"Why would she put herself through that for us? She barely even met us," Rosalie said through her tears.

"She's selfless, brave, and strong. I felt her emotions earlier tonight, and I have never met someone like her in my 200 years," Jasper told them. "I tried helping her with her pain, which was the reason a fell in the entryway, but she was blocking it somehow as if her body didn't want it. I think she's a shield of some kind. I mean she blocked my emotions and Edward can't read her mind. That's got to mean something."

"I agree, and we'll have to look into it if. . . once she wakes up," Carlisle said determinedly as he began stitching the severe cuts on the front of her body. He used his vampire speed this time, wanting to get this over with. He was having a hard time looking at the small broken girl in front of him on his table. "Jasper. Emmett."

The boys let go of their girls and moved to help their father gently flip Bella on to her now stitched and bandaged front. All three of them gasped at the state of Bella's back. Deep cuts and old scars that could have come from both whippings and knives caused bile to rise up in the boy's throats.

"What is it?" Esme asked worriedly. She was deeply regretful for what her son did, and horrified at what the poor girl went through. She seemed like such a kind soul from what everyone else had said.

"I can't. Oh, god," Carlisle gasped, holding his chest. Esme and the girls instantly rushed to the side of the operating table. Alice let out a shriek, and almost passed out. Jasper, thankfully, caught and steadied her. Rosalie started to cry even harder than she was before. Esme joined her in her tears.

"Carlisle, who could do this to such a beautiful, innocent girl?" Esme asked her husband through tearless sobs.

"I don't know sweetheart," Carlisle said reaching for his needle and thread again. "I'm going to stitch her back and then wrap her torso so her ribs heal and the bandages don't come off. Boys I'll need you to hold her above the table a little bit, here in a minute," Carlisle said softly, already halfway through with stitching the deep open wounds in Bella's back.

It took the boys minimal amounts of time to finish stitching and wrapping Bella. Esme had slipped out to grab her some clothes, and dressed her in yoga pants and a loose t-shirt.

"We're going to take Bella up to her room, and get her all hooked up. I'm going to keep her in a medically induced coma until she's healed," Carlisle informed them.

Emmett and Jasper nodded. "While you're doing that I think Jasper, the girls, and I are going to have a little talk with my brother," Emmett informed his mother and father.

* * *

_I hope you guys like it. The showdown with Eddie is next chapter. Please rate and Review! _

_XOXO_

_~XXhopelesslyinloveXX_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi again! I'm glad you guys like my story, and hate my Edward! This is the chapter everyone has waited for. Let the Edward reaming begin! _

_Disclaimer: These are Stephanie Meyer's characters. She just lets us use her characters to their own devices :) _

* * *

Chapter 5~ What

Rosalie and Alice followed Emmett and Jasper up two flights of stairs from Carlisle's office and down a long hallway to the last set of rooms. They turned towards the door on the left, and Emmett knocked forcefully.

"Go away Emmett," Edward said from the large four poster bed in his room.

Emmett knocked again, more incessantly this time. When Edward didn't answer and chose to ignore him he slammed his fist so hard on the door that it splintered. He did it twice more until Edward's door fell hard on to the floor in front of them. Edward looked at his brothers with a mix of shock and fury in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear what they have to say," Edward told his brothers while nodding at Alice and Jasper.

Rosalie looked at the arrogant, bronze haired, asshole in front of her and lost the little control she was holding on to. She stormed past Emmett and Jasper, shrugging off their hands, and got right in Edwards face. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Well you're going to hear what we have to say you asshole," Rosalie yelled in Edwards face. "There's a strong, brave, and incredibly sweet woman downstairs in your father's office in a medically induced coma!"

"Why should I care what happens to her," Edward growled.

"Because she's supposed to be your mate. You're supposed to love her," Rosalie said. She tried to take a swing at Edward but Emmett caught her and dragged her back towards the rest of the group. Jasper saw Edward's wall drop just a little, and apparently Alice had too because she saw that moment to speak up.

"Why are you being so indifferent? You called her your mate. Jasper is my mate. I know he wouldn't hurt me intentionally, and now Bella is down stairs with stitches and a gash in her face from YOUR ring. A real mate wouldn't do that to the person they loved. I bet you don't love her. I bet you bought her just so you could use her," Alice said, her voice gaining more confidence as she spoke.

Edward visibly cringed at Alice's words. "I would never do that."

"Really? Then why did you reject and hurt her?" Emmett asked.

"Because she was supposed to love me back! She was supposed to feel the connection too! Just like you two do with Emmett and Jasper! Instead she willingly gave herself to some men! She didn't care about our bond. Hell I don't even know if she felt it," Edward yelled.

"She did it to save us from the state she's in now, dumb ass!" Rosalie shouted back.

"I HAVE NO PROOF! I have nothing to prove that she didn't want those men! I have nothing to prove that she didn't enjoy it, other than your words! And what do you mean? What state is she in?" Edward asked, just a hint of worry lacing his voice at the end. Jasper felt his brother's true emotions at that moment and they were an odd mixture of anger, guilt, and worry. He decided to voice his concerns at that moment.

"Why don't you just read Alice and Rosalie's minds? I know they didn't see much but they could still hear what was going on." he asked Edward. Jasper felt frustration flash through Edward.

"Because I can't," Edward answered through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean you can't?" Jasper asked completely astounded. He had a theory, but he didn't want to voice it just yet.

"I mean that I could read them at the auction house, but now there is nothing. Utter silence," Edward said sitting down on his bed and grabbing his hair roughly.

"What about the men that brought them in?" Emmett asked.

"All I could see them thinking about was her begging for them to take her instead," Edward responded cooly. "She looked rather desperate. That's the only thing that was running through their minds. I could only see her begging like a wanton whore."

"I have a theory. Would you like to hear it?" Jasper asked everyone. "I believe that Bella is a very powerful shield. Edward said from day one that he couldn't read her mind. When she walked in I could read her emotions, which is why I collapsed, but I couldn't influence them. Edward just told us that he couldn't read Rosalie and Alice's minds, and I think Bella is subconsciously still trying to protect them, so she unknowingly placed some of her shield around them. As for the two delivery men, you saw how quickly they ran from the building. Rumors have been going around about our family for a while now. I think they were testing your mind reading and hoping it worked, knowing you would be focused on them because of the state Bella was in. Apparently it did work because they're now gone."

Edward ran his hands angrily through his unruly hair. "But that still doesn't explain their memory. Did they make that up?" he asked skeptically, starting to doubt his memory.

"No," Alice said softly, "they didn't, but that's only a part of the memory."

Edward sprung up suddenly and began pacing. Jasper felt the confusion in his emotions. Jasper knew Bella was Edwards mate. Jasper knew how Edward felt, and he could kind of understand why he reacted the way he did. Vampires mate for life, and if Edward thought that Bella didn't want him he could only imagine the emotional pain. He still didn't condone the fact that he hit Bella, but he understood the pain and rejection Edward felt after hearing the men's thoughts. He shivered as he thought of going through the same thing with Alice. Would he have believed Bella? Would Emmett have? He wasn't sure.

"You never answered my earlier question," Edward said still pacing. "What state is she in?"

"Maybe you can come see for yourself," Emmett suggested casually.

"No, after what happened earlier tonight, I'm not letting him near her," Rosalie said crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow at Emmett.

"I agree," Alice said firmly.

"Well, we don't have another way of proving to him that Bella was actually raped," Emmett said.

"Yes we do," Jasper said. "Carlisle. He saw all of her injuries, and Edward can still read his mind."

Just as Jasper said that there was a soft knock at the door. Carlisle poked his head around questioningly.

"I believe I could be of some help," he said. Everyone in the room nodded.

Carlisle sat on Edward's bed while Edward stood in front of him, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm going to tell you one thing. There are some injuries I refuse to show you due to their personal nature. I will tell you that she has some vaginal tearing. She won't ever have the possibility of having children. I also had to place her into a medically induced coma. She is in her room. She may not wake up. I'm surprised she stayed conscious through as much as she did," Carlisle told his son honestly, opening his mind to him.

Edward focused solely on Carlisle and what was happening in his memories. It took only a few moments for Jasper to feel the tension and agony that was rolling off of Edward. Carlisle started him off slowly, thinking of the minor injuries. Carlisle saved Bella's feet, back, and cheek for last. He loved his son, but he also knew that Edward needed to suffer even just a little for what he did to Bella. When Edward saw Carlisle's memories of those last three injured places he fell to his knees. There was no way he could doubt the evidence. Bella had been hurt, badly and unwillingly. Jasper decided that would be a good moment to let Edward taste some of Bella's pain. He watched his brother curl into a ball and let out a heart wrenching cry, but there was no one in that room who was sympathetic with him.

Everyone began filtering out of the room as Edward still lay on the floor. He sobbed silently for his poor mate. All of his anger had dissipated, and he hated himself for what he had done to her. He silently vowed to find those men who had hurt her and his brother's mates. He would make them pay. He knew he would live the rest of his life with guilt and self-loathing.

Carlisle led the boys and Rosalie into the room across the hall from Edward's. Rosalie was a little mad at first, but then Carlisle explained that the sleeping arrangements had been decided long before the girls got there. Also, that their sleeping arrangements with Emmett and Jasper were much the same as Bella's were with Edward. Rosalie smiled a small smile before looking at her broken friend laying on the bed.

All any of them could do now was pray that Bella would get better. It was around one in the morning when the sound of Edward's door closing caught Emmett and Jasper's attention. The girls had fallen asleep in Bella's room and they didn't have the heart to move them off of the large couch that the boys had moved next to Bella's bed earlier.

The boys stuck their head out of the door just in time to see Edward's feet turning the corner to the stairs. They followed him silently to the garage.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked quietly.

"To find them."

* * *

_Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I hope you like it. _

XOXO

_~Hopelesslyinlove_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been moving in to college and getting settled, as well as having practice three times a day. I'll try to be a little more active here now that I have my own computer, and a lot more time._

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ The Hunt

Edward sat as still as a statue in his silver Volvo across from a prominent nightclub in the Seattle area. He had been watching a small group of men for most of the night. All of their thoughts were drunk, slurred, and vile. However, Edward was most focused on the two apparent leaders of the group.

The shorter blonde was thin with very little muscle on him. He was nothing special, an All American looking college boy. From what Edward could tell, however, he seemed to be the leader of not only the duo, but of the entire group as well. The taller brunette of the pair stood back from his friend, and nodded and agreed with whatever his friend was saying. Edward could tell from his thoughts that he was a simple-minded man. He was content to do whatever the blonde told him, but he especially enjoyed his friend's sadistic side.

Edward had been watching them for three months now. It was the same routine over and over. They got up, went to work, came back to their apartment to watch some T.V., changed, and then headed out to the bar to meet up with their friends. Edward was waiting for a chance to make his move. He had been living with massive amounts of guilt and anger in that three-month time span. He was a monster, and he knew it very well. For hundreds of years he had suffered with horrible self-loathing, but when he found his angel he hoped that all of that changed. He hoped she would save him. He had been receiving updates on Bella's condition from his brother Jasper. She hadn't changed a bit and was still in the medically induced coma that Carlisle put her into. He hated himself immensely for what he did to his Bella.

She was beautiful when she stepped out on that stage, and he knew immediately that she was the one person he would love for the rest of his life. Then, he went and destroyed everything. He saw her limping badly and noticed the way she wrapped her arms around her torso when she walked through the door. He instantly searched the minds of the men who brought her here, and what he saw disgusted him. Bella was on her knees, begging for Mike to take her. She just kept repeating it. "Take me. Take me." When he tried to disprove Mike's thoughts with those of Rosalie and Alice he found nothing. Something inside of him just snapped. His instinct took over, and he attacked Bella. He didn't even remember most of what he said or what happened. He just blacked out.

It wasn't until his brothers and their mates came to visit him in his room that Edward woke up. Their scolding slowly started to bring him back, and when Jasper stated his theory of Bella, he fell in love with her a little more. Even unconscious she was willing to sacrifice herself to save her friends. The final thing that snapped him out of the monster like state that had overcome him was Carlisle sharing his examination of Bella's injuries.

He knew that Jasper sharing her pain was his brothers' way of making him suffer and pay for the way he acted. Edward knew he deserved it and more, and he held on to that pain when he left, and it was still there now as he sat and watched the two men who had wrecked his life and the life of his love in a matter of moments. He knew that if she ever woke up Bella would never forgive him, but he had to avenge her and repent for the things he had done.

Edward had been reading their minds as well in all the time that he watched them. Mike was getting antsy and wanted to take another girl as soon as possible. Bella had been enough to satisfy his sadistic side for over a month and a half. He replayed his time with her over and over in his mind at night. She had been his favorite girl, and his best escape. Tyler, on the other hand, was just waiting for his friend to make the next move. Mike was planning on taking a walk with his friend tonight, and Edward was going to follow them.

The two men left their group of friends outside the bar about twenty minutes later to hearty slaps on the back. They smirked at each other, sharing a secret that none of their friends knew about. Edward got slowly out of his car as the pair made their way down the street away from the bar.

Edward used his speed to dart in and out of the shadows behind the men. Mike and Tyler looked back a few times with that feeling of someone behind them, but seeing nothing continued on. They were about three or so blocks into their walk when the two men stopped and looked at each other. Tyler melted in to the shadows of an ally way on the left of Mike. Edward could see from his hiding place in the shadow of a doorway nearby, that there was a small brunette walking towards them. She had her nose in a book, and hadn't noticed Mike or Tyler. Edward's heart clenched as he looked at the small girl. She reminded him so much of his Bella. Apparently Mike thought so too, as visions of Bella flashed through the vile man's mind.

Edward barely contained his anger. He watched as Mike waited for the girl to get close to him before stepping in her path. She stumbled as she hit him, and he wrapped his arms purposefully around her waist. Edward heard her mumbled apology as she glanced down, and Mike's cocky reply. Mike asked her where she was headed. When she responded Tyler's arm shot out and grabbed the girl, dragging her into the ally with a small squeal.

Edward moved quickly after Mike followed Tyler and the struggling girl into the ally. When he turned the corner into the ally, Tyler had one hand across the girl's mouth, his arm around her waist, and her back to his chest. Mike was smiling sadistically as he slowly approached his prey. Edward quickly took Mike out first, knocking him hard across the head and zooming off into the ample shadows that the ally provided. Tyler freaked out and let go of the girl, looking for what hurt his friend. The small girl ran as quickly as she could in the other direction out towards the street. Edward went for Tyler next. He was crouched over Mike's body trying to shake him awake. Edward kicked Tyler's legs out from underneath him, and watched happily as he went sprawling, hitting his head on the sidewalk with a satisfying crunch.

Edward ran at vampire speed back towards his car that was humming quietly just a few blocks away. He was back at the ally in a matter of minutes, staring down at the two disgusting men lying on the ground. He picked each of them up in turn and deposited them into the trunk of the Volvo. It was a tight fit, but he figured they deserved more than the little discomfort they would feel in the trunk of his car. He would make them suffer tonight, and maybe even tomorrow too if his anger was great enough. Edward wished he could kill them, but he knew that wouldn't be what his angel laying asleep in a coma back home would want.

As Edward revved the engine of the Volvo and sped down the street to a very deserted set of warehouses on the edge of Seattle, he thought of all of the things he planned to do to the men in the back of his car.

* * *

_Again sorry I haven't written in a while. Things have been super crazy with school. I don't think things will settle down until November, but I'm going to try to write as much as I can between homework and soccer. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter._

_~hopelesslyinlove_


End file.
